


Sunrise Awakening

by arami



Series: Collected Works for Mating Games Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In Public, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arami/pseuds/arami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes Lydia out to see the sunrise.  They have plans for the day but those change.  Sexytimes on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is for posting my challenges for my participation in the [Mating Games Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Mating_Games_Challenges) on LJ
> 
> It's porn, it's Teen Wolf, it's fun. Click the link for all the rest of the entries. You won't be disappointed, they're fabulous.

It was still dark when they made their way down to the beach area of the lake. Only crazy people came down there, and yet here they were. Lydia held Derek's hand as they walked along the trail, just a hint of twilight around them. The sunrise would be there soon enough but they had time. Faint moonlight reflected on the water of the lake and Derek led them down the beach to a large boulder. They moved around to the front and he stopped. It was an ideal spot because until you walked on the beach around the boulder or were on the water, they would be pretty much secluded. Plus they would have a block against the wind too.

"Here we go," he said and undid the blanket, fanning it out and down onto the sand before sitting down himself and reaching up for her.

Lydia smiled and took his hand and moved to the blanket as well. She looked out toward the water and appreciated the amazing view. "It's so great out here," she said, leaning against him, wrapping her arms around him as they sat together.

Derek chuckled softly. "I can't believe this is your first sunrise," he said, his own arm moving around her shoulders.

"What can I say, I hadn't gotten to it on my bucket list yet, but I guess now I can cross it off."  
"Maybe we can cross a few more things before the day is over," he said, his fingers playing with her long braid.

The day was very slowly growing more bright but it would be minutes until the sun was hitting the horizon and coming up over the lake. It felt like they were completely alone, the only noise besides their whispered talking was water lapping at the shore and the occasional birds in the trees a bit behind them.

Lydia grinned and moved against him easily sliding into his lap, straddling him and looking to his face. "Maybe we should do something to occupy our time instead of just sitting, hmm?" She smirked as one hand moved down his body to his shorts and tugged at the waistband as she leaned in close to him and kissed him softly. Her nimble fingers had his shorts open easy enough and her hand slipped into wrap around his warm flesh and eased him out. "Mmm you feel so good."

Derek groaned deep, almost growling when she took control, and then touched him. She was a wicked tease and he couldn't love her more for it. His hands moved over her legs and up her thighs as they disappeared under her sundress. Further and further up until he reached her soft cotton panties and pulled them aside as he pulled her closer. Her legs slid around him and he was breathing harder as he smelled how so aroused and ready she already was for him. He buried him face against her neck as he slowly pushed inside of her.

"Oh fuck, that feels so damn good. More, so much more..." Lydia moaned and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back and moaning against his own mouth.  
The sun was starting to glow around them as they started moving as one, Derek thrusting harder and deeper inside of her. Lydia pressed her fingers against his back. She arches her back and pressed closer against him, using her legs to grind down against his hip.

Derek didn't say much but he was making more noises, louder and louder. Panting and moaning, growls here and there, he clung to her as they both rode further and further along and closer to the edge. He leaned in and kissed her hard again, sucking hard on her lips and murmuring her name. "I love you Lydia, I love you so much."

Lydia whimpered as her hips moved and Derek moved harder and faster inside of her. This was perfect, better than she could have thought up herself. The rock behind them lit up as the sun started above the horizon and everything was starting to glow yellow and the day was waking up. She moved and tugged at her sweatshirt, pulling it up and over her head and dropped it to the side of them on the blanket. It was a pretty good guess that they weren't going anywhere else today and Lydia was okay with that.


End file.
